Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections * Trelane: My compliments to Balok for writing an extraordinarily entertaining article. One of the best examples of the inform and entertain policy that I've seen so far. Very well done! -- Dan Carlson | Talk 01:54, Sep 12, 2004 (CEST) *James T. Kirk: Well written and detailed article. --BlueMars 19:57, Sep 8, 2004 (CEST) ** Definitely support. -- Dan Carlson | Talk 20:57, Sep 8, 2004 (CEST) * Battle of the Omarion Nebula: This article is the result of a true joint effort between several registered and anonymous contributors. I think it does a great job of summarizing the events of the episode. (I did some minor copyediting on this article myself.) -- Dan Carlson | Talk 16:16, Sep 5, 2004 (CEST) **Before I vote, I would like someone to get those pics in a bit better. They are in a rather chaotic order right now. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 16:43, 5 Sep 2004 (CEST) *** What the heck is wrong with the pictures, and why should their order affect your vote? I don't want to sound condescending, but that doesn't make sense to me. (No offense intended!) -- Dan Carlson | Talk 11:07, Sep 6, 2004 (CEST) ****Well excuse me, but I happen to feel a good, featurable article, has not only a well written body, but also a good appendix, references and pictures, all in a readable format. In this article, headers and pictures are crossing, creating a chaotic effect that effects the readability of this article. Since this only a minor fault and can easily be mended, I'm not voting against, but holding off my vote untill the pictures are resorted and the article IMO ready to be featured. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 14:09, 6 Sep 2004 (CEST) ***** Ohhhh, I see what you mean! Okay, I've fixed that myself. Sorry for causing confusion! -- Dan Carlson | Talk 14:33, Sep 6, 2004 (CEST) ****** There you go. Second. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 14:35, 6 Sep 2004 (CEST) **I don't want to sound petty, but I wrote almost all the text of the article's current version. Not to minimize other people's contributions but I put a lot of work into this and I'd like to be acknowledged for that. Aside from that, thanks for the nomination! -- EtaPiscium | Talk 15:01, Sep 5, 2004 (CEST) *** My mistake, EtaPiscium! I was looking at the article's history page and neglected to check the diffs. Sorry about that! -- Dan Carlson | Talk 11:07, Sep 6, 2004 (CEST) **Supported. Good work! Ottens 11:24, 6 Sep 2004 (CEST) **seconded. --BlueMars 19:57, Sep 8, 2004 (CEST) *Ezri Dax -- Self-nomination. Having finally finished this article, I present it to be nominated as a feature article. Packed to the gills, this one is! I've detailed Ezri's involvement in every episode of DS9 Season 7, which was quite substantial... -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 00:25, Sep 3, 2004 (CEST) **Seconded. Good work! --BlueMars 00:26, Sep 3, 2004 (CEST) ** Definitely support! -- Dan Carlson | Talk 02:16, Sep 3, 2004 (CEST) ** Definately supported. Though I would suggest making sub-titles in the article, so it's a little more clear... Ottens 11:10, 4 Sep 2004 (CEST) **Support. Great work! -- Redge | ''Talk'' 16:43, 5 Sep 2004 (CEST) *Klingon: With the help of various people a detailed article has been created here. --BlueMars 01:42, Aug 26, 2004 (CEST) **Enough information, not too long: Second. Although I would gather the various traditions and rituals spread throughout the article and put them together under a single header. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 13:08, 26 Aug 2004 (CEST) *Klingon Empire It still needs a lot of references, and information on the events after the Khitomer Accords, but already this article is IMO extensive and detailed enough to be featured. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 11:57, 25 Aug 2004 (CEST) ** Although the article is indeed a good one, we still need more info about the Klingons in the TNG era, and the Klingons' their role in the Dominion War... Objected. Ottens 12:55, 25 Aug 2004 (CEST) *** I believe that this issue has been taken care of with my recent contributions, so I'm moving this nomination back to the "no objections" section. -- Dan Carlson | Talk 14:09, Sep 9, 2004 (CEST) ** Oppose for now. IMO it's not "historical" enough, it needs to have a bit more perspective on this great alien superpower. -- Dan Carlson | Talk 02:16, Sep 3, 2004 (CEST) *** Whoops, I confused Klingon Empire with Klingon! Eek! I still don't think that this article is ready to be featured, but that's simply because it's not completed. I did the vast majority of the first part of the article, but never got around to finishing it. IMO, rather than having links to other articles for the remaining sections, there needs to at least be a few paragraphs added. I'll get to that sometime tomorrow, probably. -- Dan Carlson | Talk 16:29, Sep 5, 2004 (CEST) **Seconded. After some additional contributions this is an excellent article. --BlueMars 22:49, Sep 8, 2004 (CEST) ** I've fleshed out the remaining part of this article (from post-ST6 on through the Dominion War). Since this article is pretty much my baby, I definitely support it! ;-) -- Dan Carlson | Talk 14:12, Sep 9, 2004 (CEST) Nominations with objections